Winter Memory
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Memori yang tercipta dan disimpan hanya untuk Sasuke. Dari Hinata, untuk Sasuke. Birthday fic for Hinata. Edited. Image cover not mine.


**Disclaimer:**Naruto bukan punya saya

**Warning:** Semi-Canon, typo(s), OOC, Normal Pov, Sasuke's Pov, Edited

Happy Reading minna^^

Pualam besar mengukir nama yang menempati tempat khusus dihatinya. Hinata pandangi batu pualm itu dengan senyum teduh, itu makam ibunya. Perlu beberapa waktu hingga ia sadar akan waktu yang menggiring surya kepuncak hari. Matanya menyipit silau menatap matahari samar-samar dari sela jarinya sebelum pandangannya turun kembali.

"Semoga Kami-sama bersama kita, Kaasan," senyum terhias dari Hinata sebelum pergi.

"Selamat hari ibu."

22 Desember…

oOo

Kilatan petir biru tak berfokus itu menyurut seiring dengan deru nafas yang melambat. Sasuke bersikeras untuk meningkatkan chidori-nya ketingkat yang lebih tinggi -di mana mantan sensei-nya tidak dapat menguasainya dan mantan sahabatnya akan tepat di bawah kakinya. Sungguh kecil pikirannya.

"Cukup Sasuke!" Titah si mata empat, Kabuto. Ia mencatat beberapa rumus rumit di atas clipboard.

"Masih belum," Sasuke dan kekeras kepalaannya, Kabuto tidak heran dengan itu. Hampir setahun Sasuke tinggal, dan murid kesayangan Orochimaru-sama itu makin hebat -great– tapi sombong.

"Orochimaru-sama menginginkanmu sekarang. Apa itu cukup?" Kabuto menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

Kabuto tahu, anak itu -Sasuke– belum mampu, apalagi menolak perintas atas nama Orochimaru-sama. Karena apa? Karena ia masih tidak bisa berdiri sendiri, belum mandiri dan lemah. Ia adalah remaja di ambang kelabilan. Apapun yang dilakukan tidak penuh perhitungan dan terkesan memakai perasaan. Contohnya sekarang, musuh yang terkapar itu tidak sungguh mati. Sasuke selalu beralasan tentang ia butuh musuh yang sepadan atau apapun itu. Cih, bilang saja kau iba, 'kan!

Kekuatan dan kekuasan adalah mutlak bagi Orochimaru-sama. Rasa tidak diperlukan.

Kabuto dengar nafas yang dihembuskan keras oleh Sasuke sebelum sosok itu menghilang. Hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dasar."

oOo

Krieett!

Sosok cerminan ular itu memutar singgahsananya saat Sasuke benar-benar masuk. Ia tersenyum (?) atau menyeringai pada Sasuke.

"Cepat seperti biasanya."

"Ada apa?" Cepat-cepat Sasuke memotong sebelum mendengar gurauan garing orang itu.

Orochimaru terkekeh menyeramkan sebelum berhenti dengan aura menekannya. Karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka berbasa-basi, ia juga -walau kadang dilakukan.

"Hmmm. Kudengar kau masih membiarkan mereka hidup ya?'

"Hn."

"Kurasa aku tidak butuh alasanmu. Aku tahu." Orochimaru bangkit dari tempat nyamannya. Langkah tenang itu ia ambil, dimata Sasuke itu adalah ancaman.

"Mereka tidak cukup kuat,'kan?" Orochimaru melipat tangannya di depan dada. Lidah ularnya terjulur dan bergerak liar. Baru Sasuke berkedip dan ia sudah merangkulnya dari depan, ia berbisik, "Benar kata Itachi."

Pupil Sasuke melebar penuh dan berganti warna -merah darah.

"Dendammu tidaklah cukup besar untuk membunuhnya." Sasuke kesal, Sasuke marah. Ini selalu terjadi, kenapa selalu Itachi yang dibawa?

"Diamlah," desisnya.

"Aku tidak butuh kau yang setengah-setengah." Orochimaru melangkah ke ambang pintu dan terhenti, "Cepatlah ambil keputusan."

Blam!

oOo

23 Desember…

Kress!

"Hn?" Hinata menoleh kedalam hutan yang gelap dan putih bersalju. Tidak ada ap-apa, inner-nya.

"Hinata-chan!"

Atas panggilan itu maka Hinata menoleh dan terkejut dengan apa yang terlontar padanya.

Pluk!

"Uhh," Hinata mengerang dengan mengusap wajahnya dari salju yang hinggap diwajahnya. Ia memandang -pura-pura– sebal pada Kiba dan Akamaru yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akamaru tertawa? Oh, dia dalam wujud Kiba.

"Hinata-chan, kami sengaja! Haha!"

"Uhh, kalian!"

Maka perang bola salju tak dapat terhindarkan lagi di antara mereka. Benar-benar hari dingin yang menyenangkan.

oOo

Rajutan benang wol abu-abu itu merapat di sekitar lehernya. Sesekali meninggikan syalnya sebatas dagu untuk meraih sedikit kehangatan.

Sasuke berjalan lambat di atas gundukan salju dihutan, kakinya menggigil tidak karuan. Ia merutuki Kabuto dalam hati, dia yang mempunyai mulut sedalam belati.

Apalah katanya? Mengusirku? Keh! Memangnya dia mampu!

Lambat laun… Sasuke merasa mati kutu. Otaknya tak bisa berproses karena beku. Secepat mungkin menghindari jebakan salju atau mungkin mati.

Manik Sasuke berkilat riang atas kabin tua yang ada sepuluh meter dari tempatnya memandang. Niatnya ingin segera berlari dan meminta bantuan pada pemilik kabin, tapi apa daya, tubuh tak menghendaki itu. Akhirnya ia menyeret diri kesana.

Bruk!

Punggung ia sandarkan pada daun pintu, mengetuk tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Dia berspekulasi kalau kabin itu tak berpenghuni. Sasuke mencoba menegakan tubuhnya dan meraih kenop pintu yang berkarat. Suara berderit beriringan saat pintu terbuka. Hanya sebuah kabin kosong berisi tungku perapian dengan cerobong asap, di dekatnya ada sebuah sofa hijau yang sudah berudul kulitnya. Tidak ada kesan nyaman, tapi cukup untuk berlindung.

Tanpa banyak berpikir -oh ayolah, ini terlalu rumit untuk berpikir– segera masuk dan merebahkan diri di atas sofa setelah menutup pintu. Sasuke meringkuk lebih dalam, namun tak cukup membantu. Punggungnya terasa dihantam sebalok es. Ia merubah posisinya dan kearah dingin menyengat. Ternyata angin yang membawa butiran salju melewati cerobong asap.

Sasuke turun dari sofa dan berdiri di hadapan tungku perapian lalu berjongkok. Tangannya terulur masuk dan menyentuh sebongkah kayu bakar yang paling atas. Lembab. Mungkin akibat salju yang masuk dan mencair. Ini akan merepotkan, pikirnya.

Setelah api benar-benar menyala, Sasuke kembali kesofa untuk melepas lelah. Ia merasa matnya berat. Ia tahu, saat-saat seperti ini tidak boleh terlelap, tapi…

…tapi…

"Hoam…!" Ia menguap dan terbuai akan hawa hawa dingin yang bagaimana rasanya, ia hanya ingin tidur.

oOo

"Kiba-kun lama ya?"

"Guk!" Akamaru menyalak riang.

Hinata terkikik geli. Bagaimana mungkin ia berbicara dengan seekor anjing? Hm, bukan anjing biasa, dia Akamaru. Lagipula Hinata telah lama mengenalnya, apalagi kalau Kiba ketoilet, pasti Akamaru dititipkan padanya.

Tiba-tiba Akamaru menyalak kembali dengan lebih keras, ini berbeda. Tujuan mereka teralih karena Akamaru berlari kedalam hutan. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus mengejarnya, lagipula Akamaru tidak akan seperti itu kalau bukan ada hal yang penting. Bisa saja seorang penyusup, 'kan?

oOo

"Sttt." Hinata mengelus-elus bulu lebat Akamaru agar ia berhenti menggonggong.

Kini, di hadapan mereka ada sebuah kabin tua yang cerobongnya mengepulkan sedikit asap. Hinata sangsi dengan apa yang dilihat. Perasaan dulu tidak ada, ia membatin.

Hinata bangkit dan melangkah di depan dengan Akamaru yang mengikuti di belakang. Ia melangkah perlahan ditiga anak tangga yang terlihat rapuh. Ini akan sangat menyakitkan bila terjatuh.

Sekarang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu Mahoni itu ada di depan Hinata. Mungkinkah ada orang yang mau tinggal di kabin itu saat cuaca seperti ini? Menghiraukan pikirannya, ia mengetuk perlahan.

"Pe-permisi? Apa ada orang?"

Tak mendapat sahutan. Hinata merasa hal ini aneh. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang ada di dalam. Walau ini akan melanggar privasi seseorang yang di dalam itu, tapi ini harus dilakukan demi keselamatan.

Setelah segel mata Hyuuga terbuka, dengan kecepatan seorang shinobi ia buka pintu tergesah-gesah. Apalagi yang perlu dikejutkan pada Hinata saat menemukan orang -bodoh– didalam kabin tua dengan tungku perapian yang hampir redup dan nyaris mati membeku? Ternyata masih ada.

"S-Sasuke-san?'

Setengah terpejam dalam ringkuknya, Sasuke berkata, "Kau… siapa?" lemah. Rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi yang saling menekan. Itu sudah jelas, dia kedinginan.

Mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa di hadapanya adalah seorang nuke-nin, Hinata mendekat saat Sasuke berucap tak jelas. Ia pun lebih mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah Sasuke dengan memerah.

"A… ir."

Hinata tahu maksudnya tanpa perlu bertanya kembali. Melihat Akamaru yang telah masuk, Hinata pun membungkuk.

"Tolong tunggu di sini ya. Jaga Sasuke-san agar tetap hangat! Aku akan kembali," Hinata bangkit.

"H-hei!"

Hinata menoleh mendapati suara lirih Sasuke. Ia menunggu.

"Jangan… Jangan ka-takan pada si-apapun."

Senyum Hinata terukir diiringi semu merah kerana hawa dingin. Ia tak segera menyahut, hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam setelah orang yang tak dikenalinya -karena ia sulit membuka mata– tapi mengenalinya pergi, dingin terasa lebih menyengat. Sasuke dengar orang itu berkata pada seseorang (?) untuk menjaganya, tapi orang itu tak kunjung buka suara.

Mungkin berbicara dapat menghangatkan sedikit suasana -paling tidak melupakan kedinginan ini– tapi pupuslah sudah saat ia merasakan sesuatu merambat naik keperut lalu dadanya. Dari cela matanya, ia lihat putih dan putih yang melingkari lehernya dengan sesuatu yang berbulu dan mengibas-ngibas. Agak geli, tapi hangat.

Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena tidak mengajak sesuatu itu berbicara, kalau tidak mungkin ia disangka gila.

oOo

Kilatan cahaya terang menyorot kelopak mataku dan merembes masuk kedalam, membuatku terjaga karenanya. Belum selesai karena gangguan itu -cahaya– sekarang suata longlongan anjing menggema disekitarnya. Mengganggu, dalam hati kumenggerutu.

Aku berjalan pelan di antara lantai kayu tua kabin. Melongo dari jendela yang berembun, kuusap saja dengan siku sehingga terlihat pemandangan di luar. Putih dan putih. Apalagi itu? Biru? Hm, bukan. Ungu ya?

Aku tersentak kebelakang saat pintu terbuka karena dorongan dari seekor anjing putih. Rasanya pernah lihat. Ia menatapku dengan ekor yang dikibas-kibaskan. Lebih terkejut lagi dengan menyembulnya sesosok berambut aneh -aku tidak tahu warnanya– dan juga mata putih? Tunggu! Hyuuga? Berarti aku ada di Konoha?

"Eh?"

"Kau-."

"Sasuke-san sudah sehat? Aku sudah siapkan bubur jahe agar tubuhmu hangat," ia tersenyum dan membuatku bingung.

"Hn," aku mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum lagi dan mendekap anjing itu dalam dadanya. Kenapa ia selalu tersenyum sih?

Kami terdiam dengan menatap satu sama lain. Ketenangan yang dibuatnya ini sunggguh-

"Nikmatilah. A-aku dan Akamaru akan ke-."

"Namamu? Aku… belum tahu namamu."

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Anehnya, aku merasa dia menyenangkan pada sisi lain yang tersembunyi –aku tidak tahu dimana.

"Wajar kalau kau lupa. Memang sih kita dulu jarang berbicara, atau memang tidak pernah ya?" ia terkikik geli lau menatap keluar jendela sejenak sebelum beralih lagi padaku. "Aku Hinata," katanya, setelah itu ia benar-benar berlalu di balik pintu.

Kalian tahu, aku tidak benar-benar suka lagi dengan kesunyian.

"Hi… nata?"

oOo

Dua hari aku tinggal, dua hari itu pula aku mengenalnya. Aku tidak benar-benar menyesal terjebak dihutan saat musim bersalju karena ulah Kabuto. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Aku mendapatkan teman dalam pengasinganku. Hinata. Oh iya, jangan lupa Akamaru juga. Hinata dan Akamaru.

"Kurasa Akamaru harus kembali pada Kiba." Kau membungkuk untuk menangkap Akamaru yang berlari padamu.

"Kurasa juga begitu," kuelus juga bulu lebat Akamaru.

"Aku berjanji untuk membawa Akamaru sebentar. Kiba sangat khawatir kalu Akamaru tidak ada di dekatnya. Mereka sangat dekat," kau mengembungkan pipimu. Itu seperti ikan kembung.

Aku tidak dapat menahannya kalau saja punggung tanganku tidak menutupi bibirku. Kenapa ego-ku sulit untuk menerima sensasi yang jarang ini?

"Hei! Kalau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja." Kini kau bertolak pinggang. Mungkin sebal padaku ya?

Cepat-cepat saja aku menggeleng, masih dengan tanganku yang menempel dibibir. Karena ulahku, kau mengguncang-guncangkan lenganku sambil berkata dengan polosnya, "Itu akan sangat melegakan, sama seperti saat kita buang angin."

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi- "Hahaha-."

Ini aneh, aku tahu itu.

"Hahaha-." Kita tertawa-bukan, aku tertawa dank au terkikik.

Seumur hidup, kebebasan ini tidak pernah kurasakan.

"Hahaha-."

Mungkin benar. Aku mengakuinya sekarang.

"Haha… kau lucu Hinata."

"B-benarkah?" Kau merona karenaku.

Ya. Dan… boleh kusebut ini sebagai suatu perasaan?

Cinta ya?

Cinta Monyet, hm?

oOo

26 Desember…

Senyumku tak pernah berlalu dari bibir. Padahal hari sudah gelap, tapi mata enggan terpejam dan malah langit-langit yang ditatap.

Pandanganku turun pada tungku perapian yang mulai menyurut apinya. Terpaksa aku bangkit, meninggalkan khayalan aneh anak remaja dirundung cinta untuk melemparkan beberapa kayu bakar agar tetap membara apinya. Saperti cintaku ya? Haha… itu konyol.

"Hei Sasuke!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka. Mau tidak mau aku mendesis, " Kau!"

oOo

Dalam kesunyian yang gelap, nona muda itu hampir terlelap nyaman dalam futon-nya kalau saja tidak ada ketukan ringan di jendela. Hinata geser jendelanya dan terdiam mendapati seseorang yang mulai dekap padanya. Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri, ia ambil mantel dan melangkah kehalaman mansion Hyuuga.

oOo

"Sasuke-kun, sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Kini Hinata berdiri di samping Sasuke yang duduk di atas batu besar dekat kolam. Matanya menatap tajam pada kolam ikan dengan kening mengerut.

"Ada apa?" Hinata membiarkan pertanyaan awalnya diabaikan dan mengalihkan dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Aneh."

"Aneh apanya?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, yang ditatap jadi tersipu sendiri tapi seolah dituntut sesuatu.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mati membeku?" Alis Hinata terangkat tinggi saat Sasuke menunjuk arah kolam. Dan sekarang Hinata mengerti.

"Airnya cukup hangat dan itu berasal dari mata air," Hinata terkikik setelahnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke agak, em… terpesona.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah nanti jadi ikan rebus?"

Hinata hampir tertawa karena berpikir kalau Sasuke lapar karena membicarakan ikan, namun ditelan bulat-bulat saat dirinya ditarik keluar dari komplek Hyuuga.

"Ma-mau kemana?"

Sasuke terdiam dan itu membuat Hinata merasa janggal akan diamnya Sasuke. Adaapa?

oOo

Apa yang akan dipirkannya saat ini aku tidak dapat menerjemahkannya. Ini adalah perbuatan sederhana yang kupersembahkan padanya sebagai hadiah kecil sebelum perpisahan.

Dihadapan kami ada sebuah danau yang membeku. Warnanya perak dan kadang berkilat karena memantulkan cahaya bulan . Ilalang di sekitar manambah kesan sempurna.

Menoleh kesampingku dan kutemukan ia dengan mata serupa bulannya yang berbinar. Apa kau senang, Hinata?

Kau berjalan perlahan sebelum menjejakan kakimu pada es yang melapisi permukaan danau. Aku agak terkejut saat tanganmu tersodor padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku-."

Kini kau menariku untuk masuk . Aku takut ini rapuh dan akan menjatuhkan kita, namun genggamanmu mengerat dan memusnahkan gundahku. Gambaran kita memantul dicerminan es. Kau terkikik saat hampir terpeleset dan itu berefek padaku yang kau genggam.

Bruk!

Ini sakit dan tetap kupaksakan senyum saat kau bertanya keadaanku.

"Tolong bantu aku," aku meraih tangannya yang membantuku berdiri, namun yang terjadi sebaliknya.

Bruk!

"Aku sengaja," seringaiku tetap ada, tapi musnah saat kusadari tatapan kita yang begitu dekat.

Hinata dan matanya. Hinata dan suaranya. Hinata dan senyumnya. Hinata dan hangatnya. Ini kenagan dimusim dingin yang indah.

Sapuan merah merah melintas padamu yang cepat-cepat bangkit dariku. Setelah itu, kita terdiam -canggung.

27 Desember…

"Ingat saat aku hampir mati?" kupecahkan sunyi agar kita kembali berinteraksi. "Aku… Terima kasih ya."

"Ya. Sama-sama. Dan terima kasih juga karena membawaku ketempat ini."

"…"

"Ini hari ulang tahunku. Kau yang pertama."

Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu. Tapi itu membuatku merasa special diwaktu yang bersamaa. Kami-sama sedang berbaik hati.

"Ehem," aku berdehem dan membungkuk lalu mengulurkan tanganku bak seorang pangeran. "Mau berdansa denganku nona?"

Kau menyambut tanganku malu-malu setelah berhadapan dengan, aku jadi bingung mau apa. Ini kan hanya modal nekat! Mana tahu aku tentang dansa?

Anehnya, kita bergerak. Bergerak nyaman dalam alunan yang cukup monoton tapi menyenangkan saat kau berputar dan jatuh dalam pelukanku. Lebih dari sejam kita berdansa. Tanganmu ada didadaku dan tanganku melingkari pinggangmu. Kita menatap. Aku menelisik, mencoba lebih dalam akan matamu yang perak. Mungkin ini saatnya.

"Matamu… merah," lirih katamu menagkupkan pipiku,

"Ya. Dan aku ingin kau melupakannya."

Matamu, kulihat matamu melebar dan secara perlahan tertutup. Beratmu kutahan dalam pelukku. Mengecupmu penuh kasih dikening.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

oOo

Cicitan burung menari-nari di pendengaran Hinata. Mengerang pelan, ia membuka matanya. Pertama yang ia tatap adalah tungku perapian yang dingin walau masih terlihat baranya. Kepalanya meneleng bingung.

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus masuk lewat jendela. Hinata segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kabin. Ia sempat bergumam, "Aku tidak pulang dari tadi malam. Pasti tousan marah." Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari kabin, Hinata terhenti. "Apa... aku jalan sambil tertidur ya?"

Hinata melupakan semua, ya. Ia tak mengingat sedikit pun apa yang terjadi semalam, semuanya membeku di dalam memorinya. Memori itu dibekukan untuk hanya tersimpan dihati seseorang yang akan benar-benar tertutup hatinya.

Jadi, Sasuke setengah tidak rela membuang memori ini dimusim dingin. Tapi itu dilakukan agar hatinya memantapi akan pilihan dan dendam atas klannya.

-fin-

Gaje banget ya? Ini editan. Kemarin banyak sekali typo, jadi semoga ngga ngeganggu ya yang kali ini.

Gomen banget.

Fic untuk Hinata dan temen-temen aku yang ultah. Met ultah ya

-Mei Anna-

RnR?


End file.
